Gamehaven
by Ryzxn
Summary: Cheesy name, yes, I know. Rated T for violence, I suppose. To test out a newly discovered ability of the Translocator, the team at Fablehaven - and a few others - host their own Games. Use some magic to add the characters from the Hunger Games and...
1. Ohmaigawsh

**So, well. . . Here I am again. . . Writing. . . Just adding yet another story to my list of 'need to update.' Well, anyway, this time it's Hunger Games. And Fablehaven. My first crossover~**

**Wow, I sound like a kid ._.;**

**Anyway. So this might sound like an. . . Weird mixture of books, but hey, what can I say? It's going to be interesting because I'm going to MAKE it interesting C. **

**Just for future reference: I Do NOT own anything from Fablehaven or Hunger Games. **

**Any other references/allusions to songs, books, etc. belong to their rightful owners. **

**I'm going to say that once. And if anyone needs a statement, come back here and read it again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, Pre-Reaping, 1:24 A.M.<strong>

"OHMAIGAWSH!"

Vanessa, Kendra, and Bracken turned at the sound of a very high-pitched squeal. Easily a match for any fan-girl. At the sound of a sniffle, they shared a look.

"What do you suppose. . ." Kendra began, casting a wary look down the hallway from which the sound came.

"I think. . ." Vanessa said dubiously, "that was Warren." She looked at the hallway with some amusement on her face. "I do believe he's practicing for his opera career."

"Huh," Bracken said. "I wonder if he'll let me join him."

"Oh please," Kendra muttered, slapping Bracken playfully on the shoulder.

Vanessa smirked at them from across the island counter at which they sat. "Perhaps," she said, "we should go see what's up before he wakes the whole house."

"A little late. As half of the house seems to be up, already," Seth muttered, walking slowly into the kitchen. "What are you all up for, anyway?" he asked, yawning.

"Staying up all night. We're having a 'girls-night-up,'" Kendra said cheerfully. "Would you like to join us?"

"I'm secure enough in my manliness to accepted that I am considered a member of a 'girls-night,'" Bracken said, a somewhat-bemused look on his face.

"I think Warren is the one you should invite," Seth said, moving to the fridge. "What's he on about, anyway?" He pulled some jam out of the fridge door, then got himself some bread and tossed it in the toaster.

Vanessa shrugged.

"Do you want some tea?" Kendra offered, motioning at the mugs she, Bracken, and Vanessa had sitting on the counter in front of them.

Seth grabbed his toast, slapped some jam on it, and sat next to Vanessa at the island. He scowled at his older sister. "Tea is for old people."

Kendra rolled her eyes. Vanessa slapped Seth's shoulder.

"Ow!" Seth exclaimed. "I don't see what your problem is. You're all older than me. I never said-"

"Oh, shut up, Seth," Vanessa said, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of previously mentioned tea from her glass. "Some day," she added. "I am going to strangle you."

Seth laughed. "In your dreams!"

"May I remind you that, in _my_ dreams, I _can_?"

Seth snorted in reply. He finished his toast and got up, putting the jam away. "Have fun staying up," Seth said, waving a hand dismissively at them as he walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, Pre-Reaping, 4:19 A.M.<strong>

Vanessa face-palmed, hard enough to leave the beginnings of a red mark on her forehead. "I knew this was a bad idea. Only Kendra gets hyper when she'd this sleep-deprived. It's like her body's last effort to stay awake by spitting out all the energy is can at one time."

"Careful, Vanessa, you might get a concussion from all that face-palming," Bracken warned. He looked at Kendra. "But, yes, I agree with you."

The trio had migrated to the living room. Vanessa sat on a couch on some side of the room, while Bracken sat on a couch on the other. Kendra, however, was lying on her back on the floor, her feet resting on the cushion of Bracken's couch while her hands, thrown up above her head, grazed the bottom of Vanessa's.

"Dear God, I was terrrrriiibblllyyyyy looooooost!" Kendra sang, her voice a medium volume. "When the gaaaaaaaalaxiessss crosseeeeed, and the sun went daaaaaarrrk!"

"Is that Owl City?" Bracken asked, looking at Vanessa.

"I think so."

"Dear God. . . I set fire to the raaaaaaaaiiiin!" Kendra changed songs, mid-verse.

"Adele," Bracken said confidently.

"Pretty sure that's it," Vanessa replied.

It become their game, since Kendra got hyper. Apparently, when Kendra was hyper, she sang at random. At the moment, Bracken and Vanessa were making it a game of guessing which artist or song Kendra was singing.

"Watched it. . . One less lonely. . . Guuuuuuuurrrrl!" Kendra continued.

"Oh heck, please no," Vanessa said. She threw a pillow on top of Kendra's head. "I hate Justin Bieber."

Bracken shrugged. "I haven't heard him."

"Don't hear him," Vanessa said.

Kendra sang through the pillow, changing the song. "Don't you dare loooook out yoooouuuur windoooooow! Darliiiiing, everythiiiiing's on fireeeeee!"

"Isn't that Taylor Swift?" Vanessa asked, plucking the pillow from Kendra's head.

"From what I heard through the pillow, I think so."

"Maybe we should. . . Press the off button or something before she gets too loud," Vanessa suggested.

"Probably. Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe you should sit on her?"

Bracken scowled at her.

"It was just a suggestion," Vanessa said defensively.

"Jussst cloose yuuuur eeeeyyyyyeeees! The suuuun is goooooing doooown!" Kendra continued with her song. This was the only one she'd stuck with more more than one verse.

Just as Bracken was about to suggest something, Warren burst into the room. "Is that Safe and Sound!" he exclaimed.

Kendra sat up, suddenly sobering. "Huh?"

"The song. Safe and Sound," Vanessa said. "I didn't know you'd heard it. In fact, I didn't even know you'd read the Hunger Games."

"I was just reading them. Finished Mockingjay about 20 minutes ago," Warren said indignantly.

"Ohh, those were good," Bracken said. "Suzanne Collins is a genius."

"What?" Kendra looked to and from each of their faces, a dazed look on her own face.

"Maybe. . . We should. . . Give her a sleeping pill or something," Bracken said, his attention back at Kendra.

"What?" Kendra asked. "Why? What just happened? Wasn't I just asleep. . . ?"

Bracken gave Vanessa a look.

"It wasn't me. I have to be asleep, too. Besides, I haven't bitten her," Vanessa scowled at the unicorn.

Before anyone else could speak, Seth came up behind Warren and nearly ran into him. "What the-" he exclaimed. "Will you all just _shut up_! I'm trying to get some sleep, here! I want to be well rested for the reaping tomorrow! Is that too much to ask!"

"For you, Seth, yes," Vanessa muttered.

"Reaping?" Warren perked up at the word. "What's happening?"

Seth threw up his arms in exasperation and stalked back to his room.

"Oh, yes, no one's told him," Vanessa mused. "We're hosting our own Hunger Games."

The look on Warren's face was priceless. He had a look of utter joy on his face for about three seconds. . . Then fell to the floor.

Vanessa stood quickly, concern flickering in her eyes.

"It's fine," Bracken said. "I can hear him snoring."

Vanessa face-palmed again and collapsed on the couch. "I'm going to kill him, scaring me like that. . ."

"Well, you get the chance to after tomorrow," Bracken pointed out. "Now, shall we end this girls-night-up and retire? Or would one of you like me to give you a pedicure?"

"Not a pedicure," Kendra said, licking her dry lips. "You could get me something to drink, though. My throat feels hoarse. . ."

Bracken chuckled. He stood and helped Kendra up.

"What?" Kendra asked. "I don't know why. . . My Brain is a little fuzzy. What was I doing about fifteen minutes ago?"

"Nothing of interest," Bracken replied, though Kendra could hear the smile in his voice. She scowled at him as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen, leaving Vanessa and a dead-to-the-world Warren.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, Pre-Reaping, 10:03 A.M.<strong>

"So, how this gonna work?" Seth asked, yawning.

"Tired?" Warren asked. "Better get your rest before the Games."

Seth glared at him from the porch. "Do I have to remind you that I couldn't sleep because of your fan-girl outbursts?"

Warren chuckled. "Come on, it's a good series. You can't blame me."

"Actually," Seth said, glaring at Warren. "I can."

Kendra rolled her eyes at them. "Anyway. Let's get on with this. What exactly are we doing?"

"Well," Stan started. "Despite how fun this is all going to seem, it is for RESEARCH PURPOSES! Am I clear?"

Vanessa, Bracken, Kendra, Seth, Tanu, Ruth, Berrigan, Mara, Trask, and Elise all nodded.

"Now," Stan continued, clapping his hands together. "Let's get down to the details. Some members from the Knight of the Dawn have found out how to enter a new dimension using the Translocator. We're going to test it out. Using a Hunger Games backdrop so-to-speak."

"Wonderful," Warren said cheerfully.

"Only you would think killing each other would be fun," Vanessa said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Ah, but you believe biting people and controlling them in their sleep is amusing," Warren replied.

"Indeed."

"Moving on," Stan said. "We'll go in groups of 4, leaving the final space on the Translocator open in case of. . . Emergencies."

"Uh-huh, Emergencies," Seth muttered. "That's just inviting a mishap, somehow."

"What was that Seth?" Stan asked.

"Nothing!" Seth said cheerfully.

Stan glared at his grandson. "Right. Let's get to it. Let the Games begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

><p><strong>Right. How was that? Not too bad, I hope? <strong>

**And just a warning, there will be a LOT of references to other books and such. I own nothing of the other books or any songs that are mentioned in here. Again, everything belongs to respective owners, and I'm not claiming anything. **

**So, thanks for reading! And Review ;3.**


	2. Amazing, except for   Him

**Right, so. . . I'll just jump right into this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, Pre-Reaping, 11:56 A.M. <strong>

Kendra stared at her surroundings, mouth hanging open slightly. She took in the sights of District 4's square. It was exactly as she'd imagined it in the book series. "Oh. My. Gosh," she whispered, still coming out of the original awestruck-oh-my-gosh-I'm-in-the-Hunger-Games phase.

"Pretty neat, isn't it?" Kendra heard her grandfather's voice from the small earpiece and microphone set she had with her. They'd all been given one to communicate before the Games. The devices would then be turned off once they met up at the training center.

"It's amazing! Stan, how did you do this?" Warren's excited voice came from the earpiece.

"It's all in the new dimension we created using the Translocator," Stan explained. "Everything is programmed to work as if we're actually part of the Hunger Games. There's even a few old. . . Friends that were programmed to show up. They're not real, of course, but I think you guys might enjoy it."

"How do we tell what District we're from?" Seth asked.

"Well, most are already quite distinguishable from the people or surroundings, but Seth, you're in District 2," Stan replied.

"I'm in 4," Kendra said happily. "Where Finnick's from. Speaking of Finnick, are the characters from the book here, even?"

"A few," Ruth answered.

"What about the Gamemakers?" Vanessa asked.

"All randomly programmed, so none of us know what's going to happen. I even set up various arena's. . . All different. And the Translocator is set to change some things to make it. . . Challenging."

"Why am I from district 1?" Bracken asked. "I'm not exactly the best fighter."

"Don't put yourself down," Kendra scolded. "You're a unicorn. You deserve 1."

"Oh fine, the unicorn can't be gloomy? Yup, unicorns _always_ have to be happy," Bracken said.

"Oh, shut up," Kendra said, laughing. "Anyway, the Reaping is starting."

"Right. Let's turn off the earpieces so we can all be surprised by the other tributes, eh?" Tanu suggested.

"Right," Kendra said. She heard everyone else give their affirmative. She flipped her earpiece off using a small button on it.

Then, Kendra signed-up for her age. She was herded into a roped-off area with everyone else of her age group. The Reaping began with a video of the Capitol. Then someone walked up to the microphone, made a speech, then moved to the large glass bowl that held thousands of pieces of paper with every girls' name in District 4 on it.

"And this year's female tribute is. . . Kendra Sorenson!"

Everyone looked around for the named girl, until, finally, their gazes fell to her. Kendra stepped forward boldly, walking confidently to the stage. Perhaps they believed she was a Career. . . Or maybe they believed she was putting on a bold front. No matter what, she wasn't showing weakness.

Not with all of Panem watching.

"Come, come," the person who'd drawn her name from the bowl ushered her up the stage. Kendra stood still, watching the crowd in front of her. Then the person moved the the glass bowl with the guys' names in it.

"And this year's male tribute from District 4 is . . ." The person paused for effect. "Gavin Rose!"

Kendra probably would've fallen over if she hadn't remembered that probably hundreds of cameras were trained on her. Even then, her vision swam for a moment as she watched a blurred version of Gavin – Naravog – walk up the stage.

The crowds cheered for their tributes. Right before they took Gavin and Kendra into the Justice Building, Kendra gasped in shock and managed a very surprised, "Gavin!"

He looked at her, winked, and turned to walking into the Justice Building.

**Monday, Train to the Capitol, 3:12 P.M. **

Seth sat in his room, on his bed, bored. He flipped on his earpiece. "Anyone there?" he asked.

"Yeah," Stan said. "I'm here. Ruth, Warren, Kendra, and Vanessa are also here."

"Right. Anything interesting happen during your guys' Reapings?" Seth asked.

"Can we tell him?" Kendra asked. "He sounds like he's dying of boredom."

"No. . . Let him meet everyone at the opening ceremony," Ruth said. "He can wait until then. We've only a day to wait, anyway."

"A _day_," Seth repeated. "The way you say it makes it sound like it's not that long."

Kendra moaned. "I'm dreading my opening ceremony. I get to be dressed up with a fish or something. . . And stand next to him. . ."

Stan chuckled. "I though you might like that."

"It certainly makes for an interesting Games," Kendra admitted. "But still. . ."

"The suspense is killing me," Ruth said.

"Huh?" Seth said. "You mean you don't know?"

"No one knows but Stan," Vanessa said. "Can we talk about the other tribute if it's someone who has an earpiece? I mean, the male tribute from district 1 wants me to pass on a message. . ."

"I suppose," Stan said. "Only if they have their own earpiece, but it's not on. That's it."

"Right. Kendra," Vanessa said seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Bracken wants to know if you're going to be wearing an outfit like Finnick's for the opening ceremony. You know, the one with the ropes-"

"Eww. No," Kendra said. "I know which one you're talking about and I'd rather be a crab or something."

"Thank the Lord," Seth muttered.

"Seth, be glad I'm not there. Otherwise, I'd slap you," Kendra growled.

"I'm agreeing with you!" Seth retorted.

"Okay," Vanessa said. "He says that's good because he doesn't want to share that much of you with all of Panem, fake and made in a different dimension or not."

Kendra was silent for a moment. Then she asked, "Can you slap him for me?"

"Yeah." There was some shuffling on the earpiece, then the sound of a strike. Then there was a muffled yelp and crash. "He fell off his chair," Vanessa reported. "And now he's glaring at me. And turning on his earpiece-"

"And here he is," Bracken said.

"Someone tell him that unicorns are supposed to be happy," Vanessa went on.

Seth smiled and he heard Kendra burst out laughing.

"I can not wait until we get to the Games, Vanessa. Then I will strangle you as you strangle Seth," Bracken said.

"Oooh. Have fun," Seth said. "But you won't be strangling me, I'll be sure of that."

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, Opening Ceremony, 9:15 A.M. <strong>

"Stan!" Warren yelled into the earpiece. "You _had_ to put me in District 7! Now I get to be a tree! A _tree!"_

Kendra laughed. "Oh please, Warren, it's not that bad. If fact, you could always do what Johanna did in the elevator. . ."

Warren chuckled. "I will for you, Sweetheart."

"Okay," Seth said. "Now you sound like Haymitch."

"True. . ." Warren laughed.

"Oh will you all stop! The ceremony is starting!" Vanessa scolded everyone. "I want to be able to experience this kind of thing without your chatting, thank you!"

She scowled, but didn't have time to care. Bracken was already sitting in their chariot, and was holding out a hand to help her up. Vanessa took it and jumped up, standing next to Bracken, perfectly balanced.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yup. I've always been ready. This is my favorite part," Vanessa replied. Despite the fact Bracken was a unicorn and she was blix, they began getting along better. Maybe that was because they both saved the world together. . . But over a few years, you grow to enjoy each others' company. "You?"

"Of course," he said, smiling with excitement. "But I'm not holding hands."

Vanessa laughed and the doors in front of her opened. She almost lost her balance when the chariot started forward, but Bracken steadied her. "Thanks," she said quickly.

They moved forward, their chariot in the front of the line. The District 1 tributes were always loved. Vanessa couldn't help but smile and wave at the Capitol audience, despite the fact she was supposed to be going to her death.

Casting a glance behind her, she took note of the other tributes. Stan had ordered that none of them watch the other Reapings so it would be a surprise at the opening ceremony. And a surprise it was.

Right behind Vanessa's chariot, Seth and a girl Vanessa didn't know stood, waving at the crowd. Stand and Ruth stood holding their hands in the air in the District 3 chariot.

Vanessa gasped as she saw Gavin standing next to Kendra in the District 4 chairot. They were holding hands, lifting them in the air. Vanessa could hear the growl from Bracken that informed her that he'd seen them, too.

Glancing to the chariot behind District 4, Vanessa was shocked to see the Sphinx, standing and waving at the crowd. Mara stood glowering next to him. She did, however, give a few members of the audience a wave.

Behind District 5 was District 6. It's cart bore two people Vanessa did not know. Warren and a girl Vanessa didn't know occupied the District 7 chariot, both , of course, dressed as trees. Two other people Vanessa didn't know stood in the District 8 chariot. Tanu and an unknown girl stood in the District 9 chariot, waving at the crowd.

Vanessa didn't know the people in the District 10 chariot, but in the District 11 one, Trask and Nafia stood next to each other. Of course, Nafia was in her human form, Nyssa.

And. . . Standing side-by-side in the District 12 chariot, were the beloved characters themselves. . . Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. They gripped each others' hands and held them high, waving with their free hand. Once again, they were on fire.

Vanessa would have stared, along with the rest of Panem, but they had already entered the Training Center. As soon as Vanessa got a glimpse of Katniss and Peeta again, they'd doused their flames.

It was the weirdest thing to watch Bracken's reaction to seeing Gavin, though. He'd heard of the dragon from Kendra. And Seth had spilled that Gavin and Kendra had liked each other before he'd revealed himself as Naravog.

Vanessa watched as Bracken ran over to Kendra, ignoring anyone who seemed try to stop him, and tackled her in a hug. She almost fell, but wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing. Gavin watched for a second, before turning away to something else.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. _Boys._

* * *

><p><strong>Well. . . I hope that was decent. Anyway. Thanks for reading. ^ ^. . . <strong>


	3. Magic of the Games I mean, Translocator

**Right. Thank you, iMelinda, my dear stalker for reviewing. And, yes, I am an Owl City fan. I haven't heard all their songs, but I do enjoy the ones I know. . . And hey, what happened to reviewing Coming Back? Did I really make it too morbid? x3. . . **

**Yes, most likely, there will be Gavin/Bracken rivalry. For those of you who like Gavin/Kendra, well, I might supply you with sufficient fluff to keep you reading. Same for Bracken/Kendra fans. Enjoy it. owo. **

**And possibly, Gavin and Nyssa will be able to transform, but that seems a bit unfair, now doesn't it? I mean, Gavin is the only one who's not paralyzed by Dragons. Well, except for Seth perhaps. Besides, they are powerful enough in human form.**

**Anyway. Here's your update. I'll get into it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, Post-Opening Ceremony, 9:21 P.M.<strong>

Kendra had spent all day talking to her stylist and the other tributes. Not to mention getting used to everything in the capitol. Now, she was quite content.

After dinner, Kendra had sat in her room, talking to her grandfather through their own means of communicating."Wait a minute," she said into the earpiece, "What happens when one of us gets killed?"

Stan laughed. "You really think I would make us all kill each other? The Translocator determines everything that happens in this dimension. Anyone who is defeated get picked up by the hovercraft – as normal – but then they get transferred to the audience. Actually, they get front row seats. With the Gamemakers, in fact."

"So. . . People actually die in the arena, but they revive back with the Gamemakers?" Kendra confirmed.

"In a very small nutshell, yes," Stan replied calmly.

"Phew," Kendra sighed in relief. "That's good. I don't really want to kill anyone."

"Oh, that's no fun," Seth said, suddenly speaking up on the earpiece.

"Well. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it, Seth," Kendra replied coolly. "Whether or not you're actually killing people."

"True. I probably will," Seth replied cheerfully.

Kendra rolled her eyes at her brother's comment. "Anyway. I'm going to sleep. 'Night."

"'Night," Stan and Seth both replied.

Kendra flipped off her communicator and slid under the covers of her bed. She was asleep almost as soon as the lights were off and her head hit the pillow.

**Wednesday, First Training Day, 8:37 A.M. **

Seth yawned. "Why do we have to get up so early?" he complained.

"Well, we're spending all day training. I guess so we can get as much stuff from it as possible," Vanessa replied.

"Don't show your strengths," Warren put in.

Vanessa slapped him playfully. "Most of us already know each others' strengths, you idiot!"

"Still. There's a decent amount of tributes we don't know," Warren protested.

"Not even I know their qualities," Stan said, walking up behind the three.

"Let's get to it then," Vanessa said. She ran off to the area that trained tributes in wielding a spear.

Stan wandered off to look at the station that consisted of learning different plants. How to tell which were poisonous and which weren't and that sort of thing.

Warren wandered off to attempt to shoot a bow, which he's never exactly been good at. That point is proven when he tries to shoot at a target 10 feet in front of him and the arrow goes flying off in the general direction Vanessa took.

The arrow imbedded itself in Vanessa's boot. Scowling, she turned and glared at Warren from half-way across the training center. Warren gave a nervous chuckle.

Seth, now alone, wandered from station to station, quite bored. Eventually, he wandered over to an area devoted to sword-fighting. There, whirling and twisting among the training dummies, was a short blonde girl.

Seth noted that she was the girl from his District. The other District 2 tribute. What had she said her name was? Oh, yeah, Andrea.

The girl was small, but she was quick and agile. She seemed to also be very good with the knife in her hand. Seth strolled over. "You know," he said, "You're not supposed to reveal what you're best at until the private session with the Gamemakers."

Andrea stopped slaughtering dummies and turned to study him. "This isn't what I'm best at, then," she said.

Seth whistled. "Then I feel sorry for the guy who learns what it is you _are_ best at."

Andrea simply nodded and went back to her dummy massacre. Seth watched her for a few moments before picking up a sword and joining her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, First Training Day, 10:54 A.M. <strong>

"Oohhh!" Bracken first heard the frustrated growl. "Peeta! Where _are_ you!"

Turning from his hand, which he'd been painting to match a rock, Bracken looked around. He was at the camouflage station, attempting to match Peeta's skills at least to some degree. He'd been talking with the Dsitrict 12 tribute while he worked. Now, all of the sudden, Peeta was gone.

Bracken heard a soft chuckle nearby. He turned and peered into a simulation forest. "So _that's_ where you went," he muttered.

Peeta glanced at him. He was barely visible, only able to be noticed by his breathing. "Shh," Peeta hissed.

Katniss stomped over. She cursed softly as she walked among some of the trees, looking for her fellow tribute. She looked up and, finally, saw Bracken. "Oh. Sorry to bother you, uh-" she cut herself off.

"Bracken," the unicorn supplied.

"No, I already checked there," Katniss said, scowling.

Bracken laughed. "No. My name is Bracken. I'm the District 1 tribute."

"Oh." Katniss studied him for a moment, but then whipped her head around at the sound of a soft laugh. Peeta emerged from his camouflage, his cover blown.

"Peeta!" Katniss exclaimed. She slapped his shoulder lightly. "You idiot! I've been looking for you for 20 minutes!"

Peeta wiped some of the paint from his arms. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. It seemed like it would be fun. I wanted to know how long it took you to find me."

Katniss scowled at him and grabbed him by the arm. "If you're going to be a pain, you could at least be a pain at the end of the day. That way I don't waste my time waiting for you to take a shower."

Peeta chuckled as Katniss pulled him away. "Bye, Bracken!" he called over his shoulder as he was dragged away.

"Bye!" Bracken called after them. Then, he turned back to his badly-camouflaged hand and frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, First Training Day, 12:40 P.M. <strong>

Kendra sat in the training center, on a decapitated dummy in the swordplay station. They'd just had lunch and everyone was now either wandering back to their rooms for a while or meandering about the training center.

Kendra looked up as someone approached. She would've preferred anyone but this person. Even Seth would've done. As long as it wasn't Gavin.

It didn't matter that he wasn't real. It was too close to the first thing. He'd betrayed her.

Gavin sat next to her. "Hey, Kendra."

"Hi," Kendra muttered softly.

"So, having fun with the Games?" Gavin asked. He sounded curious.

Kendra started to reply, but stopped herself. This wasn't the real Gavin. He was the one created by the Translocator, so he didn't know all of this was fake. He must have been being sarcastic. Kendra took a breath and replied, "Well. I didn't really want to get reaped. . . I guess it just happened. There's nothing I can do about it."

"I would've taken your place if I could have," Gavin murmured. "But I'm a guy. . . And I was chosen too."

Kendra didn't really know how to respond to that. Did this Gavin actually know this wasn't real? He couldn't. . . Well, Kendra doubted Stan would give him that advantage. . . Finally, she replied, "We'll just have to do our best."

Gavin looked down at his feet. "But if I do my best, I'd probably end up killing the person I love," he muttered, so soft Kendra wasn't sure if she'd heard him correctly.

She watched him, then whispered, "Gavin?"

He didn't hear her. Instead he stood and held out his hand to help her up. Kendra took it. "Come on," Gavin said, his mood back to normal, "We've got training to do."

Kendra didn't respond, just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Right. That wasn't as good as I'd hoped it would turn into. . . But, hey, I've been stuck on this chapter for a week or so, and I want to get on with updating some other stories e.o; <strong>

**Not to mention I've just had an idea for a Mortal Instruments FanFic. . . Which will probably turn out. . . Interesting. **

**Thanks for reading! And Review! c;**


	4. Before the Gamemakers

**Hey all~**

**So I promised MoonShadow Chronicles I would update soon. . .**

**Okaaai, 'soon' was a little longer than I thought would be?**

**Yeaah, I'm onto updating this now, don't worry. . .**

**Anyway, thank-ee to my reviewers~**

**Well. . . Just one warning: **

**I will be skipping a bit of the training and stuff . . . I honestly really wanna get to the interviews and the actual Games. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, Second Training Day, 2:14 P.M.<strong>

Katniss scowled at her fellow tribute. "Come on, Peeta," she groaned. "_Really?"_

Peeta shrugged, amusement glittering in his eyes. "You didn't give me specifics. . ." he said softly.

Katniss smacked him.

Bracken and Kendra sat on the floor nearby, watching the quarrel. Peeta had apparently done something. . . And Katniss didn't like it.

"I've always wondered," Bracken whispered to Kendra, "How they get from _this_ to the epilogue of _Mockingjay_."

Kendra chuckled. "I've always wondered that too. . ."

Bracken leaned back on his elbows. Then turned and glared as Gavin approached. "Hey, Kendra, Bracken," the other district 4 tribute greeted. "What's up with them?" he asked, motioning at Katniss and Peeta, who were still arguing. Well, Katniss was arguing. . . Peeta looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"I honestly don't even remember what they were fighting about," Kendra muttered, looking at the district 12 couple with a bemused expression.

"Well, this is worthless," Bracken said, a cold tone in his voice. He stood and briskly walked away to the swordplay area.

Kendra stared after him, her lips parted as if she wanted to speak, but couldn't find the right words.

Gavin sat next to Kendra, taking Bracken's spot. Kendra turned, drew her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her head on her knees.

"You alright?" Gavin asked, sounding concerned.

_You don't stutter,_ Kendra thought, a little mournfully. _I liked your stutter._

"I'm sorry about that, you know, Kendra. But I'm allowed to choose my own side, right? The stuttering really was only to make me seem more human. . . I believed betraying you was the right thing for me to do, at the time."

Kendra hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud. She looked up, startled at Gavin's speech.

Gavin shrugged and looked down at the floor in front of his crossed legs. He shrugged sadly. "I was wrong."

Kendra couldn't help watch the boy next to her. For two years, she'd forgotten him. Or tried to.

Bracken was amazing, he truly was. But there was an unearthly perfection about him that made him appear utterly unattainable to Kendra. Probably because he was the world's only successfully gloomy unicorn. . . Or not.

But Gavin had always remained Gavin in her mind. She always remembered him as the heroic boy with the stutter. . . Until her thoughts drifted to his betrayal. But now he was here, next to her, and fully alive. Even if at was an illusion.

Suddenly, Gavin stood, holding out his hand to help her up. Kendra took it, pulling herself up. She stood, but Gavin still held her hand.

"I never stopped caring for you," Gavin said, bending down and bringing Kendra's hand to his lips. Murmuring against the back of her hand, he added, "You know that, right, Kendra?"

And then he kissed her hand, leaving a warm feeling where his lips brushed skin.

Kendra was a little shocked, and pleasantly surprised. But more shocked. She nodded a reply, not really realizing what it was Gavin had said. He looked up at her, then let her hand drop gently to her side, and walked away.

Kendra turned and stared numbly after him.

**. . . **

Had Kendra turned, she would have seen a fuming Bracken, glaring after Gavin. But she didn't turn.

Bracken silently ranted, plotting. Oh it was on. Dragon or not, this unicorn was _not_ going to lose Kendra. It'd taken too long to convince her he wasn't off limits to her. . . She was his mother's handmaiden, for the love of the fairy realm!

How much did it take to get Kendra to realize how special she was?

Bracken shook his head, clearing his mind from his mental rampage. That didn't stop him from thinking about one thing, though. . .

Well, two, actually.

One. _It is on, Dragon-boy._

And two. _I am a very gloomy unicorn. Take that Kendra. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, Third Training Day, 12:24 P.M.<strong>

Seth scowled at Vanessa as she walked past, looking pleased. "And what are _you_ so happy about?"

"I got a 11," Vanessa replied cheerfully.

"Oh?" Seth mocked a girly tone. "And how are you so sure of yourself?"

"Pfft, I'm _the_ Vanessa. I know all."

"You have no idea," Seth replied, glaring. "You just said that to tick me off."

"Yup," Vanessa returned cheerfully, walking down the hallway.

Seth opened his mouth to call after the retreating narcoblix, but was cut off as a Peacekeeper came up behind him, saying, "Seth Sorenson?"

Seth whirled. "That's me," he replied, recovering from being startled by the Peacekeeper.

"Come with me." He took Seth's arm, leading him down the hallway in the direction Vanessa had come from. They turned a couple of times, but never deviated from the main hallway.

Eventually, they came to a large set of doors.

The Peacekeeper released Seth and stood still, blocking the hallway. Seth blinked at him for a moment before walking through the doors.

He entered the training room from a set of doors he'd never seen open before. Apparently, this was their use.

The Gamemakers sat in a large area carved out of the wall. Seth studied them for a moment. Then he realized a few of the seats were empty. Seth now understood why Katniss had gotten so annoyed when the Gamemakers weren't paying attention to her.

A Gamemaker paused and turned, as if sensing Seth was there, watching. She stood.

She was young, probably around 19 or 20, and had long, dark hair, and blue eyes. She was quite beautiful, and swirling black tattoos chased each other around her face, dancing around her eyes, making them even more prominent. The swirls dominated most of the left side of her face and trailed down her neck.

She raised her right hand, and Seth noted that it, also, was decorated with tattoos. Silence ensued.

You could hear a pin drop in the room. Every Gamemaker shut their pie holes with a simple raise of the woman's hand. "Your name," she said softly, breaking the silence.

"Seth Sorenson."

She nodded. "District 2, yes?"

Seth nodded in return. "Yes, I'm the male tribute from District 2."

"I can see you're male. . ." the woman muttered.

"Then I'd assume you are not blind," Seth shot back.

The woman raised a slender eyebrow, as if asking Seth with her eyes if he wanted to go there. Seth would've replied, but then a door in the back of the Gamemakers' box opened and two girls and a boy sauntered through as if they owned the place. Which, could possibly have been true. . .

"Greetings, Alliec," one of the girls, who looked about 15, said. She had long, straight, brown hair that was tied up in an elegant ponytail, and, from what Seth could tell, she had gray eyes. She was tall and slender, and her eyes were heavily outlined with black mascara.

The woman with the swirling tattoos – apparently Alliec – turned to the other girl. "Hello, Bastet," Alliec greeted. "Your stripes are looking wonderful, as always."

Seth watched Bastet. It took him a moment to notice the faint stripes tattooed into her skin. She smiled, looking pleased at the compliment. "Sorry we're late." Bastet gave no further explanation.

The boy's eyes flicked over to Seth for a moment before returning to Alliec. "You've started already," he stated. He had dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was muscular and looked to be about 17.

"Of course they have, Aece," the third girl finally spoke. She had shoulder-length red hair, but that wasn't the most interesting thing about her. Her eyes stood out like gold on a bed of black charcoal. One eye was colored a deep purple, while the other was a mixture of pale silver and pale red. Interestingly, she was the youngest of the Gamemakers, appearing only to be about 13 or 14.

"Forgive us, Head Gamemaker," Alliec apologized, turning to the red-head. "But we were already behind schedule."

"It's fine," the red-head replied. "And you know I hate it when you call me that." She took her seat near the front of the Gamemakers' box, and Bastet and Aece followed, sitting nearby.

"Very well, Kace," Alliec sat as well. Her eyes focused on Seth. "Forgive us, Seth, for that interruption. Though we don't require your forgiveness, it is polite to ask."

It didn't sound like a question. More like an order, but Seth nodded anyway.

Aece nodded at Seth. "Will you introduce yourself, please?"

"District 2 Tribute. Seth Sorensen."

Bastet waved a hand impatiently. "Get on with it, we're already behind schedule."

Kace raised a hand to silence her, and Seth was secretly grateful. Then he began his performance.


	5. Before the Gamemakers and a TV screen

**Tell me, do any of you other writers have this problem?**

**You update, and people review, telling/demanding/yelling at/squealing for/asking you to update the next chapter. Then, you wait a little while. Maybe a couple of weeks, or a month, and update again. . . But then! No one reviews. . . And you always end up thinking, "What the heck? Where did all my reviewers go?"**

**That happen to anyone else? Or just me? I'm thinking it's common. . . But maybe not? **

**Anyway, onto the topic of actually writing. Thank you iMelinda for reviewing. And yes, I'll be sure to supply you with sufficient gloomy unicorn. **

**And I'm updating because I feel inspired for this story. . . I've finally gotten to the part I really like – that is, I like writing the Gamemakers because they are my own characters mixed with bits and pieces of personalities from other stories. (That I don't own. Just sayin')**

**Anyway. Onto the next installment of Gamehaven.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, Third Training Day, 1:34 P.M.<strong>

"Oooh," Bastet purred, sounding like the cat she looked like. "Well, ain't he a fiiiinnnnneeee one?"

Kace rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Bastet." She looked over the District four tribute. "Well, alright, he's okay."

Gavin blinked at them.

Aece sighed. "You two, _please_. We _must_ get a move on! Kace, you have a meeting at 5, and we can _not_ be late."

"Oh, very well," Kace said, waving a dismissive hand in Aece's direction. She leaned forward, dropping her head into her hand as her elbow rested onto the arm of her chair. "Please state your name and district," she said to Gavin, who stood below them in the training area.

"Gavin Rose." He paused for a moment. "District 4."

"Much better than the last one," Bastet murmured.

Alliec rolled her eyes dramatically. "Continue," she ordered Gavin.

Gavin nodded from below them and proceeded.

**. . . **

Kace honestly couldn't really describe Gavin's performance at swordplay. It seemed like art to him. Not killing. Art. He'd done good, very good. Almost as good as the little blonde girl from District 2. _Almost._

"I say we give him an eleven?" Bastet offered up the idea as soon as Gavin left the training room. Kace nodded in agreement.

"I don't know," Aece said dubiously. "I don't think he'll last very long in the arena."

"I'd give him a ten-point-five," Alliec said, her expression thoughtful.

"That rounds up to eleven!" Bastet cried. "So take that, Aece!"

Aece glared at her.

"I say we give him a nine," said Jaelynn, one of the newer Gamemakers. Her bright green eyes were somewhat curious, and stood out from her dark skin. Some of her short dark blue hair fell in her eyes and she quickly brushed it away, meeting Kace's gaze.

"How about a ten, then?"

But no one got the chance to respond, because then the next tribute walked into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, Third Training Day, 1:47 P.M.<strong>

Kendra walked into the training room, feeling nervous. She could hear the Gamemakers' talking faintly through the door, but as soon as she'd walked in, they'd all shut up and turned to watch her. Kendra felt like a bug under a microscope.

One of them – a muscular young boy with dark blonde hair – stood and greeted her with, "Come in. We don't bite."

"We have mutts to do that for us," another piped up. She had faint tiger print inked on her skin.

"Shush, Bastet," the blonde boy said, scolding the cat-printed girl.

"I can speak if I wish to, Aece," Bastet retorted, standing too, her cold gaze landing on the other Gamemaker. "Now come, we _must_ get a move on, right, _Aece?"_

"Oh, please you two," one Gamemaker said from the back of the Gamemakers' box. "Just kiss and make up already, will ya? We _do_ have a tight schedule, you know."

Aece and Bastet's faces flushed. They simultaneously glared at the person who'd spoken, then glared at each other, then quickly sat down.

"Moving on," a young red-headed Gamemaker said from her seat. "And keep it quiet, all of you, or I'll send you out."

A chorus of, "Yes, Kace," rang out from all the other Gamemakers. Along with Bastet's version of, "Yes, Kace, the wonderful, awe-inspiring, amazing, all-powerful, discerning head Gamemaker."

"I am going to smack you," Kace replied, glareing at Bastet, who sat next to her. Then she turned to Kendra. "Sorry for the interruption. Please continue."

Kendra hovered nervously near the door for a moment, looking about the training room. In one corner, there was a pile of destroyed dummies – all killed by swords or spears. And she was only the eighth tribute.

Kendra pushed her depressing thoughts away and moved to the archery stand. About 20 feet in front of her were three targets. She chose a bow and two arrows. Kendra had never been a fighter. . . But her swordplay and archery were about even, so she'd decided to show the Gamemakers the one she liked best.

Kendra put one arrow down and knocked the other one onto the bowstring. Aiming, she shot on the ring next to the outside one. Now she knew some-what how the bow felt. Shooting again, Kendra got a hit quite close to the center of the target.

She set the bow back in its place.

"Your name?" Aece asked, seeming to just remember.

"Kendra Sorenson. District 4." With that, Kendra walked out of the room, hoping the Gamemakers thought she had given them a decent performance.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, Third Training Day, 8:17 P.M.<strong>

Since whoever controlled where tributes sat to find out what scores they'd gotten for the session with the Gamemakers wanted a change of pace, all tributes sat in the training room, staring at the huge TV screen on one wall, instead of sitting in their rooms. Couches, chairs, and loveseats were scattered about in front of the flat-screen TV.

"I am so going to beat you, Vanessa," Seth said, plopping down onto the couch that he, Kendra, Warren, Bracken, and Vanessa were squished on. Not in that order.

"In your dreams," Vanessa snorted. "I am going to _cream_ you!"

Kendra rolled her eyes, laughing, and glanced around. Stan and Ruth sat on a loveseat nearby. Tanu sat in a nearby chair. Katniss and Peeta sat on a loveseat behind the couch Kendra was on. And the other tributes were scattered about on couches, chairs, or loveseats father away.

The lights dimmed, suddenly, and the TV flickered to life. After the Panem national anthem played, the nation's symbol on the screen the whole time, the show began.

An image of Bracken popped up, dominating the screen.

"I hate that picture," he muttered to Kendra, who was sitting next to him.

"Oh, come on," Kendra replied. "You look adorable in it."

"I'm supposed to be from a career District. I'm not supposed to look cute!" Bracken protested. Then he shut up as his score of 10 appeared on the TV. "Okay. . . Maybe cuteness isn't all _that_ bad."

Kendra giggled softly.

Vanessa's picture and score appeared.

"Ha!" Seth said softly, trying not to disturb the others. He sat at the end of the couch, next to Vanessa. "You didn't get a 11, you got a 10," he said in a sing-song voice.

Vanessa stuck her tongue out at him.

Seth's picture appeared. Along with his score of 10.

"You didn't get an 11, either, so ha, to you too," Vanessa said, snickering.

Seth crossed his arms and silently sulked, though his eyes stayed on the screen.

Then a little blonde girl's picture appeared on the screen. Along with her score of 12. . .

"Whooaaa," Warren said, sounding shocked. "That's really, _really_ high."

Vanessa's eyes widened in surprise. The rest of the tributes had similar reactions and all turned to look at the little girl, who sat in the back, alone on a couch. "What are you all looking at?" Andrea snapped. "I am not a TV, here."

Everyone turned back to the screen just in time to see Stan's score of a 6. . . Ruth got an 7. . .

"How did you get a higher score than me?" Stan demanded, sounding more amused than mad.

Ruth shrugged. "I have my ways."

Then the screen portrayed a picture of Gavin. And he. . . Oddly enough, got a 10.5 scoring.

Then Kendra's picture showed on the TV, along with her score of 8.

"Okay," Kendra whispered. "I wasn't that bad. . ."

The Sphinx got a 9. And Mara got a 10.

"She's even with us," Seth pouted.

The two District 6 tributes got a 4 and a 6.

Warren got a 9, which he pouted about, since Vanessa _and_ Seth beat him.

The two District 8 tributes got a 5 and a 7. Tanu received an 8, and his fellow tribute got a 5. The male tribute from District 10 got a 7, and the female got a 6. Trask got a 10, and Nyssa got an 11.

And then there was Katniss and Peeta. Peeta's picture appeared, followed by a score of 9. Then Katniss' picture dominated the screen, trailed by a score of 10.

Then the capitol symbol showed on the screen, the Panem nation anthem played again, and the lights returned to their normal brightness.

"Well," Vanessa said, after a brief silence. "Perhaps we should all go to bed? We have interviews tomorrow. . ."

"Agreed, for once, Blix," Bracken replied, though his eyes showed he meant no offense.

Then everyone nodded their agreement and wandered back to their rooms.


	6. Interviews and What Might Be a Warning

**Okay! Since this story seems to be popular. . . And since I'm too lazy to update anything else. . . Let's get on with this ;o.**

**Thank you to my reviewers :3.**

**And Lychee, log in, ya' lazy! Here, fine, your update! Yeah, I know you love me. . . xD**

**Also, Joey, I'd go with that. . . But I have a little more fun in mind ;3. . . HUGE PLOT TWIST :O. . . Just kidding xD. Maybe.**

**Anyway! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, Interview Day, 1:48 P.M.<strong>

Kendra never was good with speaking in front of people. It just wasn't her thing. Bracken, Vanessa, Seth, they had no problem with it. Even Gavin – and he stutters–– . . . Better not to go down that road. Anyway, public speaking just wasn't Kendra's thing, even if she did look pretty nice in the dress her stylist had made.

It was a simple black thing, with silky, feathery fabric that seemed as delicate as fairy wings. So delicate, Kendra was afraid it would rip if she moved too quickly. The strapless dress was smooth until it reached her waist, then it started folding over itself in ruffles and layers, until it reached a little above her knees in an uneven shark-bite cut.

Bracken would probably have never approved.

At this thought, Kendra smiled slightly and giggled, looking down at her hands that were clasped on her lap. Her team had even done her nails beautifully – a silver-white coat with little sparkling black gems, like a backwards night sky.

Suddenly, lights flared on stage, snapping Kendra's attention from her lap to the curtain in front of her, blocking her view, except for the sudden increase in brightness. There was some muffled words from the other side, and she stole a final glance at the other tributes she knew on her left – Stan, Ruth, Seth, Bracken (who looked absolutely stunning in his tux), and Vanessa – before the curtain was raised.

Lights shone in Kendra's eyes, and she blinked, willing them not to water and ruin her make-up. Not that she'd ever cared before. . .

Then the person who conducted the interviews stepped on stage, practically floating on a cloud of applauds. It wasn't Caesar Flickerman, Kendra noted, a bit sadly. She'd always wanted to meet the man who interviewed so many tributes each year. But this guy. . . He seemed. . . Well, it was hard to describe him.

He had dark hair – or it seemed to be dark, perhaps it was dyed – and it was totally covered in glitter. Not only did it seem like he'd used glitter-shampoo, it also looked like a couple bucketfuls of the stuff had been dumped over him when he was covered in glue.

He had dark-blue eyeliner – also glittery – and his suit was black, with glitter decorating every millimeter of it. Even his nails were covered in glitter so thick, you couldn't tell what color he'd painted them in the first place.

Amazingly, he wasn't an eyesore. In fact, you could stare at him all day, and still think he looked good. Even if he did have weird green-yellow eyes. Every speck of glitter seemed to fit perfectly with every other, so no colors ever clashed. It was almost magical.

"Welcome, one and all, to this years interviews of the Hunger Games!" the interview host announced, raising his arms to accept the audience's applauds. "Thank you, thank you! Now," he said, "My name is Micah Bane, though I'm sure many of you already know. And once again, welcome!"

More applauds. Then Micah motioned for Vanessa to step up. He sat down in his chair as Vanessa approached and took hers. "And what's your name?" Micah asked.

"Vanessa." Vanessa was pulling her look off quite nicely, and Kendra resisted the urge to check Warren's reaction to her close-fitting strapless dress that ends high on her thighs. She looks stunning, and probably every male sponsor out there is drooling over her.

"Vanessa," Micah repeated. "I'm assuming you're from District one?" he asked.

Vanessa nodded, but is otherwise silent, staring right back at Micah.

"And how you enjoying the Games so far, Vanessa?" Micah asked, leaning back casually in his chair.

Vanessa sat there for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Well, I think I'm loving it. I mean the rooms – the food – the training – the interviews. It's all so amazing, so real. I'm experiencing everything I've dreamed of since I've started training." Then she pulled of an innocent gasp. "I'm sorry," Vanessa said softly, "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"It's okay, Hun," Micah said, smiling. "I'm sure our audience can keep a secret, right?"

The audience either said yes or nodded in unison, smiling sweetly at the beautiful woman being interviewed. They continued talking for a couple minutes before the buzzer went off and it was Bracken's turn.

"So, Bracken," Micah said, after Bracken introduced himself. "What do you think of all this? How about your fellow tributes?"

"Well," Bracken started. "I'm not sure. I mean, the food's great – I agree with Vanessa there – but all this knowing the other tributes? Come on, please. Only one wins the Games, and I don't think teaming up with anyone will help, since they're just going to die in the end, anyway."

They continued on for a couple minutes, the whole time Bracken keeping his cool, nonchalant persona.

The buzzer went off and it was the female District two tribute's turn. Andrea stood and walked over to the chair. Unlike the other tributes, she wasn't dressed up as nicely. All she was wearing was some black mini-shorts and a ruffly deep purple blouse that rested just below her shoulders. Despite her clothing, she looked pretty. Her stylist gave her a thin line of mascara to bring out the color of her eyes, which Kendra noted were a pretty hazel, and some shiny light red lip gloss.

Andrea watched Micah, silently looking on. He returned her silence for a moment, before exclaiming, "So, Andrea, is it?" He paused, then continued when Andrea nodded. "How about that score? A twelve! Very impressive! Can we here a little bit about that?"

Andrea shrugged slightly and turned to the Gamemakers, who were watching the interviews from their own private area. "Can I tell them?" Andrea asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

Kace, the red-headed head Gamemaker stood and shook her head. "It's a secret," she said softly, "But that girl is amazing, nothing false about it." Then Kace sat back down.

Andrea turned back to Micah. "Sorry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I can't tell you."

"That's to bad," Micah purred. "We'll have to learn the details some other day. Well, then, how about your training with the other tributes?"

"I think they'll need more swordplay dummies," Andrea replied, sounding honest.

Micah laughed and a good portion of the audience joined in.

They went on like this for a few moments, then it was Seth's turn.

Seth sauntered up to the chair and sat down, lounging back immediately. "So, what's up, Micah?" Seth asked.

"I'm supposed to be the one interviewing," Micah replied, chuckling. "You're the District two male tribute, right? Let's see. . . Seth?"

"You got it," Seth replied, winking. Kendra resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Micah flashed Seth a smile and throws back. "So, what do you think the Games will be like this year?"

Seth looked thoughtful – Kendra didn't know that was possible – and responded after a moment. "Well, I think it'll be interesting. There's a lot of high-scoring tributes this year, ya' know?"

Micah nodded. "Yeah, and you have some tough opponents. Like Andrea." He paused. "Tell me, did you meet her before the Games?"

"Yes," Seth replied, a smile playing on his lips. "I met her when we shook hands at the reaping. We exchanged names. Why do you ask?"

Micah chuckled. "Well, moving on. How do the other tributes seem to you?"

"I know a few of them, actually," Seth replied. "Bracken's a good guy. And Vanessa – hey, she's cool."

"So, seems like you've got an alliance going already, huh?" Micah asked.

"Maybe," Seth shrugged. "I don't think Bracken is going to be very friendly these Games, and Vanessa seems to have her eyes set on the District seven male tribute." At this, Seth turned and winked at Vanessa, who glared at him.

Micah laughed and opened his mouth to speak, but the buzzer sounded, and he looked almost sad. "Sorry, Seth, time's up. It'd be good to see you win the Games." They shook hands and Seth went back to his seat.

Ruth went up, followed soon after by Stan. Kendra wasn't exactly sure what approach each of her grandparents were using, but she was too distracted by her own quickly approaching interview to care. The buzzer sounded and Kendra stepped up, thankful her stylist gave her heels that were only an inch or so high and not any worse heights. Kendra sat down, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

"Well," Micah began, studying Kendra. "How are you Miss. . . Kendra, I believe?"

Kendra nodded, not trusting her voice quite yet as her heart fluttered nervously in her chest.

"So how do you feel about your fellow tributes, Kendra?" Micah asked her. "Get to know anyone?"

Kendra's mind blanked, and she spoke without thinking. "Yeah," she replied. "Bracken. And Seth. And Gavin."

"We seem to have a cougar here," Micah said, his voice dropping. "Fancy any of those boys? They'd all make a fine pairing for a pretty girl like you."

Kendra's mind then went to Gavin and Bracken. . . Then to Seth. "Eww," she responded. "Not Seth. He's my brother."

Micah raised an eyebrow at her. "How's that?"

Kendra's mind suddenly caught up to her mouth. She quickly covered it up. "Not really," she managed, stumbling over the first word a bit. "Just, we think of each other like that."

"I see," replied Micah, "So you're close?"

Kendra nodded, and she glanced at Seth, who'd paled slightly.

"Too bad you're both in the Games this year," Micah said. "Only one comes out you know."

Kendra nodded again.

Then Micah changed the subject. Back to Bracken and Gavin. "So how about the other two? Either one of them interest you, sweetheart?"

Kendra nodded slowly.

"Oh? Which one?"

"Well–" Kendra was cut off by the buzzer, announcing that her interview was over. Kendra stood, shook hands with Micah, and walked back to her seat, passing Gavin on the way there.

As soon as Gavin sat down, Bastet, the tiger-printed Gamemaker jumped up. "Oh! This one~" she purred, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I like this one, he is fiiiiinnnnnne~"

"Bastet!" Kace scolded. "Sit."

And that was all of Gavin's interview that Kendra paid any attention to. The rest of the time, she'd blanked out again. Somehow, she was numb, but her mind was racing. Kendra finally snapped out of it when Warren went up for his interview. She mentally slapped herself – she'd meant to pay attention to Mara and the Sphinx's interviews.

"So how do you think you'll do in the Games, Warren?" Micah asked, sounding curious.

"I'm probably gonna die," Warren replied cheerfully.

Micah scowled at him. "That's no way to think!"

"Oh, but I'm being positive," Warren protested. "If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna be one of the last ones to die."

"I suppose that's better than dying right away, huh?" Micah responded.

"Yup," Warren chirped. "Because that means I've done my best. And I can die feeling accomplished!"

"Well, you never know," Micah put in. "You might just win."

"Well, if I give myself low standards, it's easier to improve, right?" Warren shot back, smiling.

"True," Micah said. "But isn't it just as well to shoot high and end up coming up a bit short?"

"Now, _that_ line of thinking will definitely get me killed," Warren retorted.

"Fine," Micah said, laughing. "Have it your way."

They went on like that until the buzzer sounded. The two district 8 tributes went up next. Kendra honestly didn't pay too much attention to their interviews. Her mind had wandered again.

The district 9 tribute seemed tall, dark, and mysterious, and Kendra wondered if she was always like that, or if it was an act. Tanu's interview seemed a bit shorter than the others, but that might have been because he and Micah seemed to be having so much fun talking about Capitol food.

The two district 10 tributes honestly seemed very boring. Both of them played the humble, awestruck act. Though they pulled it off quite nicely, Kendra didn't learn a thing about them. Well, at least anything that would be useful in the Games. Then the buzzer sounded and Nyssa stepped up.

"Well, Nyssa, is it?" Micah asked.

"Do not forget it," Nyssa replied curtly.

"Don't worry," Micah replied, unfazed. "I won't. Now what's your strategy for the Games, Nyssa?"

"Do not get killed," she replied, sounding resigned and distance now.

"Good idea," Micah chuckled.

They chatted a bit more, each time, Nyssa didn't seem to reveal a thing about her personality except that she was distance, blunt, and didn't waste a single word. She also seemed to be unable to use contractions.

Trask went up, and the whole time, he played the level-headed strategist part perfectly. That's probably because he wasn't playing a part in the first place. . .

Peeta went up, and he and Micah threw jokes back and forth with perfect timing. The audience was laughing and wiping tears from their eyes by the time Peeta's turn was over. Kendra was almost sad, though, since there were no crazy declarations of love or similar things. No "star-crossed lovers" this time, apparently.

Then Katniss stood, walking purposefully over to the chair and sitting, back straight, staring right at Micah.

"Hello, Katniss . . . ?" Micah's tone was questioning. "Did I get your name correct?"

Katniss nodded. "You did," she replied softly.

"And how do you feel about these Games?" Micah asked.

"Well. . . I never really enjoyed the Hunger Games. All they are is the Capitol showing the Districts that they are powerless. That they can take a Districts' citizens and force them to kill each other. I just don't think it's fair."

Kendra was surprised. Was this Katniss speaking? Or something like. . . A stingbulb, perhaps?

"I'm sorry, Katniss," Micah says, sounding sympathetic. "The Games are a tradition, though. And some Districts believe it to be festive – even fun."

"It still isn't fair," Katniss protested. "You're forced to kill the people you love. That, or they have to kill you. Or they get to watch you die. How is that fun?"

"It's part of the sport, Katniss," Micah replied. "I'm sorry. May I ask a question?"

Katniss nodded in response.

"Is there anyone dear to you back home? Or here even. . . ?"

Katniss paused, as if realizing she'd said a bit too much, then, finally, she nodded. "My mother back home," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "And Peeta. . . I love him very much. . ."

Kendra mentally exploded, but only in her mind. So there was going to be some "star-crossed" love, after all.

"Ah," said Micah, and Kendra noted his eyes looked glassy. A few of the audience members were looking like they were about to cry. Kendra glanced to her side and she saw Peeta, looking depressed as he stared at his hands in his lap.

Katniss looked a little surprised at what she'd said, then the buzzer sounded. She stood, silently, and shook Micah's hand before returning to her seat.

Micah stood and raised his hands. "There you have it everyone!" he exclaimed, though his voice had very little of the pep he'd had earlier. "This year's tributes!"

Kace rose from her spot in the Gamemakers' box. "And let the Games begin!" she called out, her voice ringing through Kendra's ears.

"Tomorrow," she continued as Micah lowered his arms and everyone turned to watch her. "We will host out 74th annual Hunger Games. But tonight, we honor our tributes, and the sacrifices each one may have to make. To the tributes!" Kace yelled with all her strength. The raised a glass willed with a purple liquid to her lips and drank.

The other Gamemakers followed her example.

"Tonight," Kace said, afterward. "For this Games, we will grace each one of you with a gift. A token. If you wish, you may take it into the Games. If you choose not to, your loss. We honor your sweet sacrifices today." She paused, then bowed, saying a few final words. "_Descensus Averno facilis est._"

Then the curtain fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, Post-Interviews, 8:37 P.M.<strong>

When Kendra returned to her room, after dinner, she found a small black box on her bed, near her pillow. It was a jewelry box, with black satin lining the outside, and a silken silver material lining the inside. The object claiming the box at its own was truly beautiful – a small silver necklace that fit Kendra perfectly when she tried it on.

The chain was slender, but strong, and on it hung a small heart with a gemstone of some sort in the center. As Kendra studied it, she became sure it was some sort of crystal. . . But then it suddenly changed color, though it looked nothing like those mood rings you get from gift shops.

Marveling at the object for another few minutes, Kendra found it had an inscription on the back:

"_To sleep – perchance to dream_ _For in that sleep of death what dreams may come?_ _Thus conscience does make cowards of us all" _  
>Then Kendra turned it over again, wondering if the stone would change color. And it did. Kendra watched it for a moment longer, then flipped it over to read the quotation from Hamlet once more. Only, it wasn't there anymore. In it's place was another inscription:<br>"_O, be some other name!_ _What's in a name? That which we call a rose_ _By any other name would smell as sweet"_  
>Kendra silently read the quote from Romeo and Juliet. Then, at the bottom, a final message appeared:<br>_Or sour._  
>Kendra swallowed hard and set the silver gift down. She climbed into bed and tried to sleep without thinking of the locket. . . And Gavin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Right. So, everyone, how was that? Thanks for reading, and please review ^^. . . <strong> **And just for reference: I do _not_ own any references to MI, Evanescence, Hamlet, or Romeo and Juliet.  
><strong> **Also, for those of you wondering what Kace said at the end of her speech. . . Well, you can look it up, but I'll reveal it later in the story, so I'm not sure if you want to bother xD. Up to you guys. ** **Again, thanks to reviewers, and thanks for reading!**


	7. Let the Games Begin!

**Monday, Let The Games Begin, 7:43 A.M.**

Seth looked up at the sky as he rose into the arena. The cornucopia rose up before him, sitting at least 30 feet tall. Seth eyes quickly analyzed the scene before him. The cornucopia was filled with mostly weapons, but there seemed to be some food supplies near the back of the pile, deeper in the cornucopia.

As the final tones sounded to signal the last seconds before the tributes were released into the Games, Seth noted what seemed to be a beach and ocean waves on the other side of the cornucopia. With a glance to Seth's right, he noted Gavin stood, looking relaxed, in his own circle. To left left stood Tanu. Seth could see Kendra past Tanu, and for a second, he wondered how his sister was doing, but the sound that released the tributes from their places echoed through his head and he took off running.

As Seth ran for the cornucopia, he snatched a blade from the ground. It wasn't the best blade, but Seth could deal with it for now, even though the unbalanced weapon annoyed him when fighting.

Something told Seth to turn around, despite the fact it would slow him down. He spun, trusting the instinct, and raised his weapon just soon enough to knock away the stab from Gavin's spear.

"Sorry, Seth," the dragon purred, like he was enjoying himself. "May the odds be ever in your favor." Then Gavin plunged the weapon towards Seth's shoulder.

Seth danced away, hacking at the spear, attempting to cut off the spearhead, only for his weapon to break in his hands. Unable to further defend himself, Seth ran for the cornucopia, Gavin giving chase. Arriving at the base of the pile, Seth grabbed the nearest sword and turned, flinging it at Gavin. The dragon way only a few yards away, but his reflexes were amazing, and he dodged. The sword still grazed Gavin's right arm, however, and his black clothing darkened where his blood stained his outfit. Apparently, the wound didn't impede Gavin's ability to throw, however, as he immediately hurled his spear at Seth.

Seth dodged, but by the time he could react, the spear was too close, it buried itself deep into Seth's left shoulder. Wincing, he tugged it out, blood immediately darkening his clothes. Gavin walked forward, his pace slowed as he approached Seth, as if victory was already acquired. Which was probably true. Until Bracken came around the side of the cornucopia, grabbed a sword, ran to confront Gavin.

Seth scrambled into the cornucopia, grabbing a backpack full of . . . hopefully supplies, and not tracker jackets. As he made his way back out, Vanessa stepped forward brandishing a long sword covered in a suspicious crimson liquid.

Seth grabbed the nearest weapon – another sword – a good one this time, and walked slowly towards Vanessa, watching her. She'd walked into the cornucopia and frozen, watching Seth. The shadow charmer began making his ways towards the exit, slowly, as if trying to walk around an angry lion.

As he passed, Vanessa flew into action. She brought her sword down towards Seth, and he barely had a chance to block. The clang of metal against metal rang throughout the cornucopia, ringing in Seth's ears.

Vanessa's blade withdrew, then slashed towards Seth's leg. He blocked, then jumped away, towards the exit just as Gavin jumped in, apparently not seeing Vanessa as he approached Seth. Vanessa, upon seeing the dragon, snatched up a throwing knife and flung it at him. Just missing Seth's ear, the knife flew towards Gavin in a perfect arch. Gavin, surprised, had no time to dodge, and the blade embedded itself in Gavin's right shoulder, near his collarbone.

While Vanessa and Gavin were distracted, Seth ran.

**Monday, Day one of the Hunger Games, 8:24 A.M.**

Alliec, with her customary scowl, frowned at the screens. "There's only been two deaths."

"Neither were from the preserve, unfortunately," one of the other Gamemakers said, his voice hiding a chuckle. "It'd by nice to get some action around here. Really, Kace, why can't we play with them yet?"

"Because we have to give them a chance to . . . You know, think they'll survive. What was that saying?" Kace replied. "'A little hope was powerful, a lot of hope was dangerous.' Something like that."

Bastet rolled her eyes. She was brandishing a long silver whip, and suddenly cracked it in the air with a flick of her wrist. "Do you really believe in all that?"

Kace glared at Bastet with her odd-colored gaze. Her expression softened. "Not really, but what else was I supposed to say?"

"Perhaps," Aece spoke up, then yelped as Bastet's whip struck him in the arm. He moved away from the dangerous Gamemaker and continued, "You could tell us what you're going to do about _her_."

"'Her'?" Kace asked, puzzled. "I'm not going to do anything with Bastet. She's perfectly fine where she is. Why, is there a problem?"

Aece slapped his forehead with his palm. "Not Bastet," he growled in annoyance. "You know who."

Kace waved her hand at him dismissively. "I'm not going to do anything about "_her_," as you say, either. At least, not yet."

"Kace," Alliec said, her voice curt, as always. "It's been 45 minutes since the Games started. The bloodbath is long over, and it's time to get things going."

"Fine, fine," Kace sighed. "Send out the mutts."

**Monday, Day one of the Hunger Games, 8:53 A.M.**

Kendra ceased her movement away from the cornucopia when she paused to rest, sitting on a fallen log. She'd run until the stitch in her side grew too painful to move at that pace any longer. Then she alternated between jogging and walking.

The only thing she'd gotten from the cornucopia had been a decent bow and a quiver with 10 arrows in it. Originally Kendra had planned to rush the cornucopia, grab some supplies, and leave before the real threats like Nyssa and Gavin could catch up. However, as soon as she saw Gavin pursuing Seth, she had chickened out, snatched up the bow, and run.

Breathing heavily, Kendra examined her surroundings. As she watched the world around her, she heard someone or something approaching. As quietly as possible, Kendra stood, wincing at the crack of dried leaves as she stepped forward.

The other being must have heard her footsteps, because any sound that was emitted from it immediately stopped. Kendra froze along with it, but when she heard the sound of a weapon being drawn out from its sheath, she ran as if she was being chased by a dragon.

And, hey, if it was Gavin or Nyssa, that would be reality, not just a simile.

At the sound of her footsteps, the other human pursued Kendra, and she heard the other's footsteps gaining on her. She hesitated, stalling for a second but not turning, when she heard her named breathed out in a hushed tone. Ignoring the urge to turn at the familiar voice, Kendra resumed her quick pace. Momentum kept her moving as a hand gripped her wrist, and Kendra was jerked backwards. She fell on her attacker – thankfully there was no sword in between them – and leaves flew up around them as they both hit the ground with a thud. Kendra scrambled up quickly, reaching for her bow that she'd dropped and knocking an arrow, aiming the projectile at the man before her, who had his hands up in the air in a gesture of surrender.

"Hey, Kendra, come on," he said softly. "I'm not going to kill you." Rising, he walked towards her. Kendra's grip on the arrow wavered, and she lowered the weapon but still kept her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He reached for her and drew her into a hug. She felt blood from his wounds soak into her own clothing, but she didn't care. She didn't run. And then he captured her lips with a kiss that was delicious and powerful and made her insides felt and her heart flutter.

But she still couldn't trust him.

**Monday, Day one of the Hunger Games, 9:22 A.M.**

Warren was only a couple hundred yards away from the cornucopia when he heard the first 3 cannon fires. Three down, twenty-one to go. For a brief moment, an image of Vanessa, killed during the bloodbath, eyes lifeless, came to mind, but then Warren remembered none of them would really _die_. . . He hoped.

What if the translocator malfunctioned? That would definitely be disastrous.

Shaking his head to clear it of those morbid thoughts – though, could you really have morbid thoughts during the Hunger Games? – Warren continued moving away from the fray at the cornucopia.

Warren had ended up on the water-logged side of the arena, but at least he was close to land. The swim to the cornucopia left him wet, cold, and ready to go, adrenaline pulsing through him. He hadn't gotten away with much – just a container full of water (thankfully) and a small but decent sword. Along with a few . . . scratches here and there.

On the other side of the cornucopia, past where Warren had entered the arena, there was more land. The waves in the ocean seemed to come from somewhere in the middle of the football-field length body of water. Warren's wounds had stung as he'd emerged out of the water. Though this way was slower and more painful, it definitely meant less people would go after him. Or, at least, it would slow them down.

Warren continued move. Up ahead, there was what seemed like rocky terrain; huge boulders littered the ground and there were a few scraggly trees scattered here and there. _Plenty of places to hide,_ Warren thought to himself, _And I think I can hear water up ahead, like a small waterfall._

Up ahead, there was a choice Warren had to make. To his left, were boulders, pointed edges and tips reaching for the sun that was rising high above them, and to Warren's right was a tall cliff-like structure with a single entrance that seemed to open up into a maze. If one got lost, it was likely one died there, and if anyone else got the chance to get on top of the cliff, you'd be dead.

Being Warren, he obviously chose the dangerous route.

Besides, the sound of water was louder from the maze-labyrinth-thingy. And that was Warren's excuse, besides his taste for adventure.

**Monday, Day one of the Hunger Games, 10:44 A.M.**

The Sphinx hated rats.

So when electric, glowing rodents the size of his torso came at him, he ran for his life – literally. It was a stroke of luck that he ran into Nyssa.

Or so he thought.

The dragon had helped him climb up a tree as the rats swarmed below them, jumping and snapping at their feet in attempt to get their prey.

Nyssa had smirked at him when she saw the fear in her eyes, though she likely smelled it, too. She was sitting on the branch above him. "You're afraid of rats?" She laughed softly.

"Ever since I saw _The Princess Bride_ and the ROTSs," The Sphinx replied darkly, frowning and glaring down at the creatures below them, still climbing over each other, teeth snapping at the air. The tree's trunk was covered in scorch marks from the rats' electricity. It wasn't enough to light the tree on fire, but enough to burn it.

"The what?" Nyssa asked, still smiling at his discomfort.

"Never mind. Giant rats," the Sphinx replied. He drew his feet closer, further away from the rats, and gripped the branch he was sitting on tighter with his legs.

After about ten minutes of silence, Nyssa spoke. "You know?" she started. "I never have liked you."

"What brought this up?" the Sphinx huffed.

"The fact those rats won't leave until they get their kill, and that means only one of us is getting out alive." Startled, the Sphinx looked up at Nyssa, no emotion showing in his eyes.

Nyssa's smile was fanged, as if the dragon in her was close to emerging. The Sphinx thought he saw a ripple in her skin for a second, her scales visible for a moment, but then disappearing, as if Nyssa was being kept from transforming. With what sounded like a purr of delight, Nyssa dropped down onto the branch the Sphinx was on, the limb swaying under the extra weigh and throwing the Sphinx off balance.

As he began to fall, he reached out for Nyssa, but instead, he felt the cold metal of a dagger on his skin, and the hot, searing pain as she cut his throat.

At least she'd been nice enough to kill him before he gotten eaten by the rats.

**Monday, Day one of the Hunger Games, 12:44 P.M.**

When Warren entered the passageway in the cliffs, he expected some mutt like a minotaur to come after him or some similar creature. What he didn't expect to find was the short blonde girl from district 2 who'd gotten a 12 in her private session with the Gamemakers.

He was in a clearing, or more, a circle with five or six passageways branching off from it. In the center of the space was a single tree – tall and scraggly like the others outside of the maze, similar to the ones you would find on the African planes. The tree seem to have grown out of the stone, because each root disappeared into the rock below it. Bubbling out from underneath one of the roots, flowing from a small crack, was a stream of water. It flowed out of the crevice in the ground, pooled in a nearby dip, then continued flowing down one of the passageways.

And leaning against the tree-trunk, sitting next to the stream, was Andrea. Her eyes were closed she tapped her fingers against her leg as if she was listening to music.

"So what did you do to rate a 12 with the Gamemakers?" Warren asked calmly, trying to show he was on her side as he walked towards the pool to refill his bottle of water, seeing as he drank most of it on the way to the clearing.

Andrea seemed to open her eyes grudgingly. "Huh?" she said. She glared at Warren. "What do you want?" she growled.

"I'm just -" Warren was cut off as Andrea snatched a dagger from her belt and flung it at him. It whizzed past his ear, leaving a gash in his cheek. "Hey, Now -" Warren started to say, blinking in surprise as he set down his water canteen, stood, and raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, but he was cut off as another knife flew by, leaving a deep wound near his left wrist.

Warren, being Warren, of course, didn't run. Instead, he drew his sword and advanced on Andrea. She may have gotten a 12 in her session, but she didn't have his instinct and knack for survival, now did she?

Andrea stood, and Warren noticed she had something metal over the back of her hands as she walked towards him. He lunged and tried to hit her shoulder with his blade, but somehow, Andrea slid past him and hit him in his side with something hard. Warren wasn't sure what she attacked him with, but it hurt. A lot.

Warren ignored the pain and went for her side this time. Again, Andrea dodged him, and this time, she sent a spinning kick to his other side. The she froze, as if waiting, but Warren could see the want to kill in her eyes. After a few seconds, Andrea flew forward and threw punches that Warren could barely dodge. It was then that Warren figured out what the metal on her hands was.

They were knuckles – spiked on the fist to deal more damage, and sharpened to cut, as well.

Warren was forced to back into the tunnel that the stream continued down. He heard rushing water all about him as he moved back to avoid Andrea's attacks. Halfway down the tunnel, she smiled to herself.

The trickle water in the stream began to grow in size. In less than 10 seconds, the water had risen to cover their ankles. Another Gamemaker trick. One that Andrea seemed to know about. She paused in her endless onslaught of punches only long enough to say, "Never. Interrupt. My. Nightwish." Then she spun, and hit Warren's temple with a roundhouse kick.

By then, the water was up to their knees. As Warren's body washed away with the growing tide that Andrea knew would eventually fall off a 4-story cliff in a beautifully destructive waterfall, she leaped to a ledge that Warren had never noticed – the only way to avoid drowning or being washed away by the now rapid jet of water.

And those were the perks of being a Gamemaker playing your own Game.

* * *

><p><strong>So, my darling readers, how was that? I'm really sorry for the cray cray long time I've been gone. I know, I'm horrible. In return, I tried to write more than usual. <strong>

**Anyway, the reason for my absence in that school has been crazy, and I've had really weird writer's block for all of my fanfics, except for a possible one-shot.**

**And for the record, I don't own any references to _The Princess Bride_ or _Michael Vey: Rise of the Elgen. _And for the record, Nightwish is a band that I don't own.**

**Anyway. **

**So who was it that Kendra met out in the forest? It was sooo Seth. What? No? It's not Seth? Oh. Well, Bracken or Gavin then? Answer _that_ question. Seriously. Answer it, in a review. Tell me who you think caught up to Kendra in the forest? c: **

**I'll leave you all with that cliffy and Geometry. If you review, I will love you. If I love you, you are loved. Conclusion: If you are loved, you have reviewed. SO REVIEW FOR SOME LOVE 3. Alright,**** Bye guys! 'Til next chapter. ;D! **


	8. A Bloodthirsty Unicorn, Courtesy of Kace

**So has anyone ever had that feeling where you just _can't_ write anything for a story (like, ultimate writer's block, I suppose) and then all of the sudden you feel like you can actually form coherent sentences? Well, if you've never had that feeling, it's wonderful. Wonderful enough to make me get out of my comfy bed and stop reading Percabeth fanfics at 1:20 in the morning so I could update. **

**And, also, I'm soooo glad I'm not Chloe King. Because if I was, I could never, ever, _ever _choose between Brian and Alek. They're both just so amazing. **

**Anyway, here's the next installment of Gamehaven. Enjoy. **

**Tuesday, Day Two of the Hunger Games, 4:13 A.M.**

"She's not playing fair, Kace."

"I know. But when are the Games ever fair, my darling Alliec?" Kace shot back, sending the other Gamemaker a piercing look. "Did you play fair? When you participated? You trained for it. For years before. You took advantage of what the Gamemakers threw at you. You won because you cheated. Don't talk to me about playing fair, Dear."

Alliec made a sound at Kace that somewhat resembled a hiss. "How dare you!"

"It's true, is it not?" Kace glared.

Alliec lunged at the red-headed Gamemaker and made as if you claw at her with her fingernails. In response, Kace leaped from the chair she'd been resting in and twirled, her leg flying out mid-spin to kick Alliec in the temple. She crumpled to the floor.

"Don't get so worked up," Kace said to the unconscious Gamemaker, knowing full well she couldn't hear. "Everyone knows anyway. Your sense of pride has long sense abandoned you."

At that moment, Bastet walked into the room, still carrying her whip. With one glance at the unconscious female on the ground, she walked over to Kace, never missing a beat, "You should have let me. I could have given her a couple of scars to remember me by. She'd have to get a few more tattoos to cover them up."

"She's already enough trouble. Don't provoke her anymore," Kace said with a sigh.

"Aece reports that the mutts were a success, but only enough to kill the Sphinx. The others got away."

"Who's left?"

"Well, Warren is gone. He should be popping up here any minute. But you know that. Andrea got him good, too. There's the two who died in the bloodbath. The Sphinx is dead, as well. He should also be checking in soon. I believe the other Gamemakers have been keeping them entertained elsewhere."

Kace nodded. "Who seems the least likely to survive?"

"Right now? . . . Huh." Bastet seemed to think for a moment. "Aece would be able to answer that question much better than I."

"What question?" Aece asked, entering the room and ignoring Alliec's body.

"Who's not going to win," Bastet supplied.

"Seth's wounded pretty bad, but he's resourceful. While he's unlikely to win, he'll come close. Gavin's wounded as well, but he's tougher than Seth and still has a chance at surviving. Stan's wounded, and likely not to even come close to winning. Ruth is nearby him, but seems unwilling to acknowledge him. While small, her chances are still out there."

"What of Katniss and Peeta?" Kace asked.

"They're heading north, following the river."

"They should be—hmm—interfered with," Bastet suggested.

"Send them something poisonous," Kace ordered. "In the river. Jellyfish or something. That will force them back to the other water sources."

Aece nodded and turned to leave, but Kace waved him back. "Finish your report. Bastet, you go."

The tiger-printed girl complied without comment, but she cracked her whip as she left the room.

"And the others?"

"Trask and Mara are with Vanessa at the cornucopia. Tanu is nearing the territory Andrea has claimed, but he has yet to enter the labyrinth. The other tributes are scattered randomly."

Kace closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "And Kendra? Who is with her?"

"Bracken. But Gavin is nearby."

"Send a champion their way. Give the two of them something to fight over. Make sure it leads Gavin to Bracken and Kendra." She paused, then decided: "That's all."

Aece nodded, and, as he left the room, Bastet returned.

"Kace, Warren and the Sphinx are waiting."

"Good," Kace said, and smirked. "I needed something to kick."

Bastet laughed. "I'm sure Warren will enjoy it."

As Kace was leaving, she sighed. "I suppose I'll have to go in there and take out Andrea, huh?"

Bastet shrugged. "Unless you want her to win. She'll beat everyone else in there too easily."

"Right. I guess that means knocking out Warren will have to wait."

**Tuesday, Day Two of the Hunger Games, 4:58 A.M.**

Kendra awoke to a mixture of growling and neighing. Sitting up from where she'd been lying on the ground, she glanced over at the form of Bracken. In the darkness, she could just make out he was standing, facing away from her and looking in the direction of the sounds.

"What is it?" Kendra's voice came out as a soft whisper, so faint she wondered for a moment if Bracken even heard her.

After a moment, he turned back. "No idea. Do you want to move? It'll be light soon."

"I don't know. You're the one with a thousand years experience surviving behind you, and you're the one who's wounded. You decide. I don't think I could go back to sleep, though. I'll keep watch if you want to rest."

Bracken opened his mouth to reply, when a cry of what Kendra assumed was pain came from behind him. It was from the same direction as, but much closer, than the aggressive sounds they heard just moments before. "Perhaps we _should_ move. . . " Kendra started. She stood.

"Agreed," Bracken said. However, before either of them could grab their supplies, a humanoid figure slammed into Bracken, sending them both flying to the ground. They struggled on the ground for a moment before they both leaped up and away from each other. The mystery person was holding his shoulder.

Kendra peered at the newcomer. "Gavin?"

"Kendra?" the other returned. "And I just slammed into Bracken, I would assume."

"You did," Bracken huffed. "May I inquire why you happened to be hurtling at 500 miles-per-hour before the break of dawn, or is this just a morning jog for you?" The way Bracken spoke, Kendra got the feeling he could have just as easily substituted the words _or would you like me to stick a sword in your gut?_ in the sentence.

"As long as I can inquire why you're just standing around while a bloodthirsty unicorn is heading this way," Gavin shot back.

"I'm not bloodthirsty."

"Not you, imbecile."

"You mean him?" Kendra offered as a cream-colored stallion sauntered towards them. From it's brow was a glittering white horn the size of a large carrot. "He doesn't look very mean. Or bloodthirsty, for that matter."

"He bites when he gets close. And his horn is poisonous. I would know. He got me on my arm, which, courtesy of your brother, had already been well acquainted with a sword," Gavin said. "I think we might want to run now. Or, if you would rather stick around and have tea—I mean, maybe pony-boy over here can convince him not to kill you—with this thing, then go ahead. Have fun. Tell the Keres to send me a postcard." The dragon took off running in the direction he'd originally been moving.

"What are Keres?" Kendra asked Bracken, but keeping her eyes on the approaching unicorn.

"Spirits of violent death in Greek mythology," Bracken replied calmly.

"Should we run?" Kendra asked after a heartbeat of silence.

"Probably." Bracken grabbed their stuff.

With a glance at each other and a nod, the two took off, speeding after Gavin.

**Tuesday, Day Two of the Hunger Games, 8:16 A.M.**

"We're going to have to go down sometime."

"I vote we send the dragon."

"You're the unicorn, can't you, I dunno, communicate with it?"

"Do I look like I can talk to bloodthirsty-slash-poisonous unicorns? Not the same breed, here."

"Really? Could've fooled me."

"Would you two just shut up for one moment! I'd rather not die from starvation or thirst because a unicorn trapped me in a tree, 'Kay? I'm trying to think of a solution," Kendra huffed.

Bracken and Gavin shut their traps.

"Thank you."

Kendra looked around. Certainly, Bracken, or even Gavin, would be better at finding a method of escape from a unicorn that was currently attempting to uproot the tree Gavin was sitting in, but with the two males of their party fighting, Kendra figured she was the best bet. Gavin jumped from the tree he was crouching in to another. Well, that wouldn't be a problem, unless they run out of forest. Lack of water and food were more likely to sign their death warrants (no Warren pun intended.)

The unicorn moved to Gavin's new tree. He jumped to a different one, then swore and leaped back to the one the unicorn was stabbing with it's horn. With another jump, he was in a tree closest to Bracken and Kendra's. "Tracker jackets," he reported.

"Could we make the nest fall on the unicorn? Like Katniss did in the book?" Kendra asked.

"Not sure. The branch looked pretty sturdy, but I didn't stick around to check everything out. As soon as I saw one I booked it." **(A/N: Ry's Friend: I didn't know he was a librarian. 8D)**

"I'll check it out," Bracken offered. "Since Mr. Dragon over here seems to not want to go anywhere near a few bees."

"Bracken, you know they're more than that," Kendra said. "If you get stung and that unicorn gets you, it's your own fault."

"Oh, don't worry," Bracken said as he jumped into Gavin's tree. "I have no intention of leaving you alone with him."

"I won't . . . " Kendra trailed off as she realized Bracken was more likely talking about Gavin, not the unicorn. Bracken leaped to the tree with the tracker jacket hive in it.

"Ow." Kendra heard Bracken say, but she couldn't see what happened because of the leaves obscuring her view.

"Did you get stung?" She asked him, worried.

"No. Splinter."

"I hate you."

"What?" Bracken asked defensively.

Kendra just sighed, sounding exasperated, and shook her head, even though Bracken probably couldn't see the action.

"Gavin's right. The branch looks sturdy, but if I stood on it, it looks like it would break."

"Aren't the tracker jackets too close for that?"

"It's a long branch. They'll be a good three feet away from me."

"I'm going to stay out of this conversation," Gavin said, "Because, if I root you on, you'll think I'm trying to get you killed rather than encouraging you." He leaned back against the trunk of the tree he was in, and, wincing as he moved his hurt arm, used his hands as a pillow for his head.

"Comfortable?" Bracken asked pointedly, glancing down at the dragon.

"Quite so, yes. Thanks for asking."

"Boys, boys, you're both handsome. Can I go home now?" Kendra threw the almost-a-quote out there.

"Was that supposed to be a Mega Mind reference?" Gavin asked.

"Uhm, I suppose."

"You think I'm handsome?" Bracken asked.

"Bracken, don't get distracted!"

"Right. Killing poisonous unicorns now, being skeptical about my relationship with Kendra later. Got it."

"And surviving. Or failing to do so," Gavin put in cheerfully. "Then you wouldn't have to contemplate your relationship with anyone."

"Both of you! Please! Bracken, just do whatever you're going to do!"

"Okay." There was a rustling sound, another "ow" (which Kendra hoped was another splinter), and the sound of cracking wood. The cracking sound got louder, and then Kendra saw something fall to the ground.

"You good, Bracken?" Kendra called.

"Yeah. Unicorn doesn't look happy, though."

"Is it even working? I mean, the unicorn might be immune to poison, since its horn is," Gavin asked.

"Looks like they're stinging it," Bracken reported. He jumped onto the tree Gavin was relaxing in. "Shall we make our getaway?"

"Let's," Kendra said, jumping to the next tree. "Pass me the bags."

Bracken threw Kendra their supplies.

Kendra jumped to the next tree, but her leg hit a branch and she came up short. She saved herself from a nasty fall by latching onto a low branch on the tree she had aimed for, but her momentum kept her from pulling herself up. Instead, she dropped to the ground.

Within seconds, Bracken and Gavin were both by her side and a bloodthirsty, poisonous, and pretty angry-looking unicorn had throw off its own attackers and found a new target. Or three.

The unicorn lunged for Bracken, but he rolled to the side. "Come on, I'm on your side!"

"I thought you said you were different breed," Gavin yelled as the unicorn moved to impale him with it's horn. The dragon skipped away, leaving Kendra backed-up against a tree with a unicorn with harmful intentions about to plunge a poisonous horn through her chest.

**So, I was going to write more. Then I got lazy. Much love to all of you. Have a cliffhanger. 'Cause cliffhangers are cool.**


End file.
